The other Technician
by WorthWriting
Summary: Set on time when the Kishin Asura was released, Shinigami began gathering his deathscythes to fight against the threat that has surfaced.He also called the other technician in which can par the abilities of Stein
1. Meeting

It was a time of peril at Death City, for the Kishin Asura has been released due to the efforts of the Witch Medusa. Now Shinigami is gathering upon his Deathscythes to fight alongside him against the threat that have just surfaced.

In his room on Shibusen Academy, Shinigami talks to Spirit regarding the gathering of Deathscythes across the globe. "So Spirit-kun are the Deathscythes all accounted for?" Shinigami said in his usual voice. "Almost Shinigami-sama just skimming the list to see if they are really here." Spirit replied while checking on the list.

Just then, Stein entered the room. "Ah! Stein-kun welcome, what is the situation regarding the Kishin?" Shinigami asked. "There's not much change on his activity Shinigami-sama." Stein started. "But his aura of madness can already be felt." Stein continued uneasily. "Don't push yourself too hard Stein-kun if push comes to shove, I have another technician ready to help me." Shinigami said in a lighter tune.

"Wait, it's not him right?" Stein asked with tension surrounding his entire face

"Yes it's him Stein-kun and don't make that face!" Shinigami snapped back.

"Of all people why him?!" Stein said as he loses his composure. "It's for the best Stein-kun, he is one of the persons that can par with your technician abilities, other than that he has his own unique traits that can be proved useful against the Kishin." Shinigami answered.

"Well your right Shinigami-sama but still, his attitude is a bit more than Black Star." Stein said as he regains his composure. "Your right but sti-" Shinigami started but was interrupted by the noise outside. "Wait a moment please I need to check something." Shinigami said, annoyance was noticed on his voice.

"Let me in! Let me in! Why does the great Black Star not included on the meetings?!" Black Star roared on the halls. "Calm down Black Star, Shinigami-sama might hear you." Tsubaki said desperately.

"You're so loud." A voice said from behind. "What did you say?" Black star turned his head around and saw Death the Kid together with Patty and Liz. "I said you're too loud." Kid repeated. "You want to fight?" Black Star asked menacingly. "Oh! a challenge, very well I still haven't made you pay for destroying that piece of art yesterday. It was so symmetrical and perfect! And you have to destroy it." Kid answered while Liz checked on her nails and Patty giggled annoyingly at his back.

"Hehehe very well Tsubaki Chain Scyt-"

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!"

Black Star was immediately knocked out by the blow. "Aaah! Black Star!" Tsubaki said in panic. "Your partner is too loud Tsubaki-san so I have to take measures." Shinigami snapped.

"It so lively here." A voice barked from the distance.

"Ah you're he-" Shinigami was cut short when a sword was thrown towards him

"What the?! An enemy at Shibusen?" Kid said as Liz and Patty transformed.

"Black Star! Wake up there's an enemy!" Tsubaki said while trying to wake up an unconscious Black Star

"He is not an enemy, He is the other technician that is to help us against the Kishin." Shinigami said as the sword that was thrown at him was deflected towards a wall.

"Aaah! Father's halls they're ruined!!" Kid bellowed

" Never mind that, shall we go back in my room?" Shinigami asked

"Yes I want to see Stein, badly" The person said with malicious intent on his eyes.

Back at the room, Spirit and Stein were talking about this other technician.

"So what is he like?" Spirit asked as he tucks away the list of Deathscythes

"Scary..you can never imagine him as a normal person, His eyes can scare the Kishin to depths." Stein answered with tension on his voice.

"So he's crazier than you?" Spirit said

"You said something senpai?" Stein asked with menace on his voice.

"I didn't say anything." Spirit replied with unease

Shinigami then entered the room together with Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Thompson sisters and the person who threw the sword at him.

"Ah..my head still hurts." Black Star groaned but was immediately healed when he saw he was in Shinigami's room.

"Yes! Finally the great Black Star can join the meetings and I swear that I will be the first one to kill that damn Kishin! You hear me?! The first one!!" Black Star bellowed

On the other hand, Stein noticed the other person that was with Shinigami and instantly his heart pounded with fear.

"Oh no he's here." Stein said quietly as he retreats towards the door.

"Stein! Where are you going?" The person barked as he reaches towards him.

"It's been a long time?! You married already?!" The person roared as he puts his arm towards Stein's shoulder.

"Senpai, your hurting me! Rail-senpai!" Stein said struggling

"Eh..Rail?" Black Star, Kid and Spirit said together.

"Yes, Rail. He will help us against the Kishin." Shinigami said as he puts his hand on Rail's shoulder

"I will be in your care!" Rail said happily


	2. Interruption

Ok, so in the last chapter we left Shinigami introducing the supposed to be "genius" technician in which can match the abilities of Franken Stein, Rail.

"So you must cooperate and work together with Rail-kun so that we can defeat the Kishin." Shinigami announced to the people that was with him.

"Shinigami-sama the Deathscythes have arrived." Spirit interrupted.

"Ah yes I must be attending to some matters first, Rail-kun you can explore Shibusen for a bit, I will call you later." Shinigami said as he leaves

"Well then, I must be attending to my classes, Black Star, Death the Kid come with me we wi-" Stein was cut short when Rail grabbed him by neck.

"Wow you actually teach a class Stein? What do you teach them? How to cut and sew back organs?!" Rail said loudly.

"I suppose, now please let me go senpai, I have a class to teach." Stein said struggling.

"Let me come with you!" Rail said as he rubs the head of Stein.

"Fine you can come senpai! Please stop doing that!" Stein exclaimed as pushes Rail away

"Uuuw kill joy." Rail sighed.

While walking in the hall, Black Star was looking at rail with doubting intent on his eyes.

"What a unique character, I don't believe he can match of Dr. Stein's abilities." Black Star whispered rather loudly. "Black Star shhh! Rail-san will hear you!" Tsubaki whispered back.

So Black Star kept on ranting on about the duel with Rail until they reached the classroom.

While walking in the hall, Rail saw a man who seems to be in a priest uniform with a unique set of headphones.

"So he's here? Justin Law..." Rail grinned

"You know him from somewhere senpai?" Stein asked but was answered with Rail's roar

"Hey you homeless Deathscythe!"

At first Justin didn't took notice but when he glanced at the person who made that roar, he saw the eyes of the person whom he bore grudge for the longest time.

"Ah Rail-san so Shinigami-sama called you here at Death City." Justin said faking a smile.

"I suppose, and how about you? Still looking for a technician to use you? I wouldn't bother." Rail grunted with a smirk.

"I'd rather be alone instead of you being my technician." Justin said with the fake smile replaced with an emotionless expression

"Dr. Stein does Rail-san have issues with weapons?" Black Star asked.

"Hmmm let me put it this way, senpai never allows his weapons to transform." Stein answered back in a whisper

"EH?!!" Tsubaki and Liz said together.

"So what you me- mean is?" Black Star stuttered but was interrupted by Stein.

"No, I'm pretty sure that senpai has seen the faces of his weapons." Stein cut Black Star.

"Is that a complement?!" Rail said sarcastically

"I suppose, now if you would excuse me I have matters to attend to and oh by the way Rail-san, don't go goofing somewhere, you might be killed." Justin said as he puts back his headphones back.

"And you too! You better find a home and a technician that will suit your perfection!" Rail retorted back.

"So senpai, shall we go?" Stein asked

"No you go ahead and take care of this one." Rail replied while throwing a spear towards Stein

"Eh senpai? Where are you going?!" Stein shouted but Rail was already running towards the end of the hall.

"That's a very symmetrical spear!" Kid exclaimed with glittering eyes

"Superior weapon, but my choice is always the best!! Haha no Black Star is the best!!" Black Star roared while Tsubaki clapped her hands in recognition

"I suppose I can transform now?" The weapon's voice blurted out

"Sure you can." Stein replied to the voice

In a moment, the spear that Stein was holding vanished and was replaced by a woman who had blue eyes and blond hair. Black Star and Kid were stunned at the beauty they saw

"Uuuh that Rail-kun! He only let's me transform during meals boo-hoo I can't even properly wash my hair." The weapon sobbed

"And may I ask who you are?" Stein said while smirking at Black Star and Kid's stunned faces

"Ohh how rude of me, It's nice to meet you all I'm Schnitt, Lacus Schnitt nice to meet you all!" Lacus said smiling

Meanwhile in the classroom…

"Ooowh Dr. Stein is late!" Maka grumbled

"Keep your cool Maka I'm sure he is still dissecting something somewhere." Soul replied


End file.
